This invention relates to data storage apparatus of the type comprising a flexible record disk mounted for rotation over and relative to a stationary Bernoulli surface, and relates more particularly to a cartridge containing a flexible record disk, which cartridge is reversibly mountable on a drive spindle so as to permit transducing access selectively to either planar surface of the disk.